


you make it look like it's magic ['cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you]

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Katsuki Yuuri's Victor Nikiforov Posters, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Sequel toyou can see the world you've brought to life [so love me like you do].Of course Victor knew about the posters. He confessed as much the first day back on the rink after they’d had sex for the first time, after Yuuri made a passing comment about Victor having to pose for the next season’s posters. Honestly, how was Victor not going to find out when Mari had next to no filter sometimes? Yuuri didn’t stand for the teasing Victor had subjected him to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap I am so FLOORED by the response to **you can see the world you brought to life [so love me like you do**. THIS little sequel started to take shape in my brain as a thank you.
> 
> Title is taken from "Earned It" by The Weeknd. (I know it looks like I enjoy _that_ book/movie series, but THAT'S SO NOT TRUE, THEY DISGUST ME, I JUST LIKE THE SOUNDTRACKS)
> 
> *ahem* That said, please enjoy this little fic.

Blue eyes, crystal clear and vivid. Not flat, glossy, and lifeless like the ones staring out from the photos and posters adorning the walls of his old room. Playful, hungry, adoring blue that observed him in a way he’d wanted for a decade, remembering how his entire body had flushed at such a lewd thought even as his hands slowly and inexpertly moved across his body. 

Of course Victor knew about the posters. He confessed as much the first day back on the rink after they’d had sex for the first time, after Yuuri made a passing comment about Victor having to pose for the next season’s posters. Honestly, how was Victor not going to find out when Mari had next to no filter sometimes? Yuuri didn’t stand for the teasing Victor had subjected him to.

No, he lay back on the bed and _took it_ , moaning desperately as Victor palmed him through his pants, the older man whispering wickedly, “So, my sweet Yuuri had those kinds of fantasies. All those posters must have helped you out, hmm?”

Oh, he had no idea.

Victor had him on the bed, kissing along Yuuri’s exposed throat and asking in a teasing and breathy tone as Yuuri’s thighs tightened around his waist, “Did you touch yourself to the thought of me watching you? Fuck yourself with your fingers knowing my face covered your walls?”

Yuuri would’ve rolled his eyes at the steady inflation of Victor’s ego had the Russian not done something absolutely wicked with his tongue and Yuuri’s ear that had the younger man spreading his legs wider and wishing they were naked. He licked his dry lips, trying to force words through his broken gasps and clutching the sheets underneath him. “I…I did,” he managed amid whimpers as Victor’s hands wandered beneath his shirt to tease his nipples.

“Show me,” Victor commanded softly, and Yuuri found himself nodding and trying to mimic the teasing licks and bites along the long column of Victor’s pale neck. They’d taken their clothes off and Victor placed the bottle of lube in Yuuri’s nervous hands after removing his glasses, pressing a kiss to his dark hair and lovingly stroking down from his shoulder to his elbow. He then backed off and settled on his knees to watch as Yuuri, whose heart raced at his own audacity, lay down on his side and poured lube onto his fingers and reached behind himself to start slowly stroking between his cheeks.

He remembered being grateful that Phichit was such a social butterfly that he was often out, giving Yuuri the privacy to grab his carefully-hidden bottle of lube and treat himself to at least an hour of touching himself to the sight of Victor, beautiful and powerful, on the walls. He could close his eyes and imagine that it was Victor’s long fingers thrusting into his hole and teasing his cock, his orgasms intensifying when he managed to forget that he was in Detroit, worlds away from Victor Nikiforov, even if he still had to quiet his moans into his pillow.

Yuuri gasped sharply as he managed to sink two slick fingers knuckle-deep into himself, mouth open against the pillow pressed against his hot face. Victor watched him, scorching him with his gaze as he slowly pumped his hard cock over Yuuri’s twitching body. “Look at you,” the Russian said in a low and needy tone. “Fingering yourself for your idol.”

Keening as he struck his prostate with his fingers, Yuuri took his own length in his other hand, letting out breathy sounds as he brought himself closer to the edge at the thought of his Victor’s eyes taking his clumsy movements in.

Then Victor’s hand suddenly carded through his hair in a slow, tender gesture that brought to mind the Victor Yuuri had come to know in Hasetsu and throughout their arduous path to Barcelona. The Victor who’d tried to seduce him on his first night in the onsen, Yuuri responding with wide-eyed shock because Victor Nikiforov couldn’t possibly have wanted him in that way. The Victor who didn’t always know what to say when Yuuri was at his most anxious and depressed, reacting with almost as much distress. The Victor who wept at the thought of Yuuri retiring. The Victor who’d believed in him again and again. _His_ Victor, who’d writhed so prettily on Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri came all over his hand with a loud cry, feverishly fucking his hand and riding his fingers, unaware of the choked groan that escaped Victor’s lips at the sight of him. Yuuri lay there, shaking at the intensity of his climax and trying to breathe normally, which became damn near impossible when Victor leaned over him to press a wet and sensual kiss on his neck. He opened his eyes as Victor pressed his long body to Yuuri’s back, and Yuuri felt the elder’s hard length nudging between his thighs. He started to roll onto his stomach and asked, “Do you want me to—”

“No,” Victor breathed into his neck, reaching for the bottle of lube and pouring it into his hand so he could spread it on the soft skin of Yuuri’s inner thighs. “I don’t want you sore during practice tomorrow, baby,” he added, voice tender and loving.

Yuuri knew he was right, and the care Victor showed made happiness curl up in his chest. They’d have time enough to do more when they had a day off, and Yuuri bit his lip at the thought of possibly being inside Victor again. At the thought of Victor riding him.

To his relief he didn’t get hard again, realizing just how exhausted he was. He could at least help Victor come, though it seemed as though he wouldn’t need to do much to set him off.

He moaned softly at the sensation of Victor’s thrusts against him and his arm winding around Yuuri’s front to hold him closer. Skin suddenly sensitive to every touch, Yuuri found himself rocking back gently, meeting Victor’s movements as a hand stroked over the flare of Yuuri’s hip. The Russian nipped and sucked at Yuuri’s neck and jaw, breaths becoming harsher as he neared orgasm.

Finally, with a harsh gasp, Victor climaxed. He pressed his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck as the younger reached back to stroke Victor’s hip soothingly, smiling in total bliss at the sensation of the other man’s skin on his, their bodies almost melding together in one panting and sweating mass. Yuuri groaned softly when Victor pulled away, moving to lie on his back and stare up at the ceiling in contented silence as Victor wiped down his front and his inner thighs with tissues. The Russian brought Yuuri’s leg up to his shoulder as he wiped his thigh, smiling and turning his head to press a kiss on Yuuri’s calf.

Yuuri laughed softly and reached for Victor, who was looking a little too blurry and far away for his taste. His fiancé quickly complied and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, who ran his hands over the elder’s back (carefully skating over the scratches he’d left) and pressed adoring kisses on Victor’s face, making him hum with delight. Apparently Victor liked being kissed and petted after sex, and fortunately Yuuri was all-too happy to give him what he wanted. 

His face grew hot as what he’d just done began to really sink in, but it was more out of surprise than shame. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought he’d be naked with Victor lying on top of him, just as overcome as Yuuri was. That alone made Yuuri’s heart beat a little faster as he stroked through Victor’s soft hair.

The older man peered up at him, eyes slightly glazed over, and murmured with a smile, “You smile when you cum. Did you know that?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but look away sheepishly. “Do I?”

“Yes you do,” Victor insisted with a kiss to the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. “You look utterly at peace, _lapochka_. I love it.”

Yuuri almost wanted to argue that Victor looked far more beautiful in his ecstasy, but he couldn’t deny the look of absolute wonder in those blue eyes and supposed Victor was right.

They lay there for a few minutes, kissing lazily and letting their tired limbs tangle together until Victor’s stomach let out a loud growl. They laughed boisterously at the sound and Victor bit into Yuuri’s neck lightly. “Good thing I’ve got a tasty pork cutlet bowl right here!”

Yuuri swatted his shoulder with a guffaw. “You’re _awful_.”

“But you love me,” Victor stated with a grin.

Smiling back at him, Yuuri leaned up to press a kiss on that mouth. “Yeah, I do,” he said softly, his heart completely full.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
